Moments With Dick and Wally
by Super Batflash
Summary: Summary: drabbles with Dick and Wally  Warning: slash, sex, and language
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss**| **PG-13**|_Dick has his fist kiss_

The kiss is all lips and teeth and tongue, it's far to wet, not to mention the awkward hand placement, and Dick's teeth ached from how hard it was knocked against Wally's.

It's obvious that neither boy is very experienced (despite all of Wally's boasting about how amazing he was and how young Dick was in comparison).But despite all that it still manages to be the best kiss of Dick s young life (although it was also his first).

It didn't really matter how inexperienced it was because it was fast sloppy and all Wally, just the way Dick wanted it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arch **| **R **| _Wally likes the way Dick looks during an orgasm_

It's all one long beautiful line of vulnerable flesh and reddening skin. It's all soft gasps and quiet moans, eyes tightly shut, body shaking, and hands gripped tightly in the sheets.

This is what Wally loves the most, when Dick's sinewy lithe form arches up into Wally's touches, when his body jerks against Wally's side in the throes of an orgasm.

Wally likes to make it lasts; he always misses it when it's over, when Dick is reduced to a panting exhausted mess, when his back falls out of that arch.

That beautiful perfect arch that's only all for Wally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tremble **| **R **|_Wally never stops moving and Dick likes it_

Wally's body trembles harshly a whimper on the very edge of his lips ready to fall but Dick catches it, pressing his lips against Wally's shaking pair.

Dick loves that about Wally the trembling, constant shaking vibrating almost. Dick's not sure he's ever seen Wally stop moving, not that he's complaining.

He presses his lips to the side of Wally's neck and stays there against Wally feeling the trembling of the other's body, tasting skin and sweat and Wally. Until it's all over and Wally's exhausted panting heavily and tightening his grip on Dick's shoulder.

Just the way Dick likes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naked **| **R **| _Wally gets naked in front of Dick and feels kind of vulnerable_

Wally blushes slightly as Dick's trained eyes travel slowly down his body, from his quickly reddening neck down to his slightly fidgeting toes.

Wally's not sure what to do now, he took the initiative by getting naked, but he was kind of hoping Dick would be the one to take it from there. Only Dick's kind of just sitting there staring at Wally's naked form and it's kind of making him nervous.

Dick, Wally whines softly gaining the others attention, now Dick's watching Wally with a slightly predatory gleam in his eyes.

And then there is no more talking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bite **| **R **|_...uh Dick bites Wally?_

It's sharp pain in the midst of mind numbing pleasure, so Wally finds that he doesn't really mind that much. There s a small drop of blood oozing from the cut and Dick is quick to lick it up. There is a sarcastic vampire joke in there somewhere but it gets lost in the midst of everything else that is going on.

Dick's teeth sink into his skin yet again only this time somewhere else, and Wally wonders if maybe he's a bit of a masochist because Dick biting into his skin only seems to motivate his hips to move faster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warmth**| **R **|_ Wally gives good *cough*head*cough*_

There s a wet warmth around him and it feels so damned good Dick's surprised he hasn't orgasmed already. Because really who knew Wally's mouth was good for anything other then smart comebacks, constant snacking, and making out?

Apparently Wally did, if that damned smug smirk was anything to go by. And Dick might have some sarcastic retort ready if Wally hadn't reduced him to a moaning pile of goo. Because not only did Wally have a really talented mouth, he also had a gifted tongue.

And there really wasn't much more Dick could do besides enjoy that blessed moist warmth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rip**| **R**| _Wally's uniform's don't come cheap_

Wally can hear the sound of tearing fabric and his mouth forms a slight frown, because seriously he and Dick had this argument all the time. His uniforms didn't come cheap and he couldn't afford to keep buying new ones.

When Wally looks up with every intention of chewing Dick out, his senses are overwhelmed by Dick's close proximity. Dick's smirking visage is mere centimeters away from him before there s a hand palming his erection and a pair of lips attacking his neck.

And now Wally is no longer worried about his torn uniform or his pants being ripped away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ice**| **R **|_According to Dick, ice helps stimulate sexual arousal_

Wally has no idea where exactly Dick got the idea that ice stimulates sexual arousal from (Dick's words, not his) but Wally is pretty sure that cold water does the exact opposite, that's the whole point of cold showers right?

So Wally is even more confused why he's letting Dick use him as a crash test dummy for his stupid ice trick anyway.

Now there's an ice cube pressed against his entrance and holy crap that does feel good. Wally whimpers slightly and Dick smirks.

Say it.

Ice stimulates sexual arousal,

Say it again.

Make me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Couldn't** | **R **|_Wally has nightmares._

It was hard enough for Wally before the nightmares started, but fate was a cruel bitch that liked torturing him. And so the nightmares began of people he couldn't save who seemed to blame him for what happened. Wally likes to think he doesn't believe it's his fault.

On those nights Wally knows the difference between making love and fucking because Robin either wouldn't or couldn't look into his eyes (Wally's still not sure which).

Couldn't bring himself to acknowledge the pain there. Because seeing is believing and Dick prefers to live in the ignorance that Wally is perfectly fine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blind **| **R **|_Wally gets blind folded._

Wally's not so sure why he agreed to this stupid idea in the first place, the blind fold itches and smells weird. His entire body is on edge anticipating Dick's actions are hard enough without the blindfold.

Wally whines stiffly and tugs at the bonds holding his hands above his head because apparently Dick doesn't trust him enough not to remove the blind fold.

He can hear the bed creaking and feel it dip under added weight. Wally can feel his skin heat up as Dick presses against his side.

"Ready?" Dick asks, and Wally can do little except whimper.


	11. Chapter 11

**Repose** | **PG-13**|_Robin falls asleep._

In out. Up down.

The steady rhythm of Dick's chest was hypnotic in a totally not creepy way, even though Wally thinks it sounds a little weird. Still, Dick was really sleeping, this didn't really happen a lot, or ever actually.

Being trained by Batman kind of made Dick wary about everything and everyone, no matter how well Dick knew them. Wally takes it as a compliment how easily the other is able to relax around him. A fond smile plays across his face as he watches Dick sleep.

In out. Up down.

It's not long before Wall's sleeping to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wake** | **PG-13**|_Wally's feet are cold._

There's a gasp a shout and a small groan of pain. Dick winces, blushes slightly and helps Wally up.

"Dude seriously," Wally whines and dick shrugs.

"Sorry," Dick apologizes "Besides, it's your fault."

"And how is it my fault exactly?" Wally demands arms waving expressively.

"Your feet were cold and they woke me up." Dick explains.

Wally rolls his eyes and scoffs looking miffed. "You've got issues man." He says pouting slightly. Dick shrugs again, no argument there.

The since is heavy and awkward.

"Well as long as were up…"

There's a thud, a whimper a moan and incoherent babbling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Beiber Fever** |**PG** |_Wally has Beiber Fever_

Dick groans inwardly and glares at his irritating (but loveable) Wally who was singing (screeching) along with the music (mind numbing blood curdling torture) playing in his iPod. He'd complain again but didn't feel like having the same argument they always seemed to have; about what was considered music and what was really crap.

Still though Dick, (even though he refused admit to it) felt maybe a tiny but jealous that his boyfriend was _obsessed _with Justin Beiber had somehow gotten Beiber Fever.

Although Dick decides to count his blessings and just be happy Wally wasn't some obsessed Twilight Fan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vibrate** | **R** |_Just because_ _Wally can't vibrate through walls doesn't mean he can't use it for other things._

Dick thrashes in Wally's arms eyes tightly shut, his whole body is flushed, a light sheen of sweat on his reddened skin makes. He wants to glare at Wally but his eyes are closed tight around the pleasure radiating though his body. Dick would've loved to sneer at him too but he can only bite his lip against all the embarrassing sounds he's trying _not_ to make.

And Wally is watching this all take place with a smug smirk on kiss swollen lips he may not have been able to vibrate through walls but at least he could do this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fashion** | **R** | _Dick gets all dressed up for Wally._

Robin flushes and stares at the suddenly interesting floor. He hates how embarrassed he looks, biting his lip and nervously fiddling with the trim of the stupid clothes. Stupid skirt, stupid Wally for talking him into this, and stupid him for going along with it in the first place.

Robin actually thinks he might explode from embarrassment and frustration if Wally doesn't stop staring at him like that. He looks up for a second (just a second) and Wally not where he was two seconds ago.

And now there's an arm around his waist and lips pressed against his neck.


	16. Chapter 16

**Beg **| **R** | _Dick likes to make it last and Wally hates to beg_

"Please, please, please!" Wally begs he shuts his eyes tight and whimpers. He wants to glare at Dick but his body can't seem to do anything except convulse and shake and arch into Dick's sensual touches. He hates himself for acting like this, but he hates Dick more for doing this to him, for trying to make this moment last.

"Shh, it's okay." Dick breathes softly into Wally's neck "I'll get you there, I promise." he swears and Wally can do little else but lie there and take all Dick has to offer no matter how excruciating slow it seems.


	17. Chapter 17

**Tease **| **R** | _Dick's a tease and Wally __loves__ hates him for it._

It's a soft whine that Dick loves to hear, he presses down harder and the whine turns into a moan. He's in control right now and loving every second of it.

"Dude!" Wally whines and Dick smirks alleviating the pressure. "Seriously?" Wally's still whining and Dick's still smirking.

"Don't you have any manners?" Dick teases and Wally tries to glare, but he wants this too much.

"Please," he begs, and Dick smirks as the pressure returns. There's a moan on Wally's lips and his eyes slip closed.

"Tease," Wally accuses with a soft moan and Dick is inclined to agree.


	18. Chapter 18

**Playing with Wax** | **NC-17**| _Dick and Wally have fun with wax._

Wally whines softly and bucks his hips upward impatiently. Dick only smirks slightly and watches Wally twitch and hiss slightly as the droplets his exposed chest. The heat clings slightly to his skin and seems to penetrate Wally in every sense of the word.

Wally moans as Dick blows a breath of cooling air over the wax letting it harden and crust. He sighs softly in pleasure when Dick slowly scrapes it away, whimpering softly when a tongue darts out to flick slightly at his hardened pinkpink nub.

Dick smirks against Wally's heated red flesh and starts all over again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lick** | **R** | _…Robin get's rimmed?...yeah_

Dick swallows nervously; he really doesn't know how he lets Wally talk him into stuff like this.

His back straightens almost immediately when the tongue touches him for the first time, just barely tracing his entrance. Wally's going tortuously slow on purpose and Dick thinks he might snap from nervous energy.

Until Wally, without warning, shoves his tongue inside and Dick can't help but scream, because the tongue is inside of him. And it feels so good.

"God," Dick breathes slightly unable to stop his hips from snapping backwards, needing to get that tongue as deep as possible inside him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cursing and Hair Pulling **|** NC-17 **|_Dick likes having a little something to hang on to._

Dick whines loudly yanking hard on his tight grip of Wally's hair. Wally hisses slightly in pain but he doesn't stop thrusting deep inside of Dick, because that how Dick likes it; _harder faster more more more. _

"Shit, shit, shit please Wally fuck!" Dick moans loudly tugging on Wally's hair.

Wally grits his teeth against the pain and fucks into Dick hard and fast hands tightening around the waist in his arms.

"Wally, I'm so close, fuck, fuck me!" Dick pants loudly cumming all over himself and Wally with a strangled cry of 'fuck' and another tug on redred hair.


	21. Chapter 21

**Fun and Games **| **R** | _This game was more fun when Wally was in charge._

Wally whines loudly as Dick grinds against him , Wally' s not sure how much more of it he could handle.

He gasps loudly, he wants more then this because Dick is only teasing him. But he doesn't ask for it because he's not stupid they've played this game before Wally knows the rules already.

He lets another moan escape and curses himself for his own stupidity and lack of self-control.

"Please," Wally gasps before he can stop himself

"Now Wally, you know the rules." Dick shakes his head "The louder you are, the longer this takes." he teases playfully.


End file.
